Resident Evil: Vengeance
by moviebuffgirl
Summary: Sequel to "Resident Evil: Resurrection", Vengeance follows Dryden, the son of Alice Abernathy and Spence Parks, as he helps the remaining resistance take down Albert Wesker, the corrupt head of the Umbrella Corporation. Carlos Olivera, a former STARS operative, has been resurrected to deal with the resistance. Author's notes included, but will be deleted eventually.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary of Resident Evil: Vengeance**: Dryden Ainsley Abernathy-Parks (formerly Wesker) has learned of his true parentage. Horrified by the extent of evil he had done under the orders of his foster father, Albert Wesker, Dryden reunites with his mother and father to stop the head of the Umbrella Corporation. In his absence, Wesker has resurrected Carlos Olivera in an attempt to quash the remaining resistance once and for all.

Chapter One

**Sunrise Towers**

**New York**

**1048hrs_**

Alice never thought she'd feel such bliss. As far as she could remember, her life was tinged with sadness, disappointment, and pain.

But not this. Never this.

Before her she watched as her son, Dryden Ainsley Parks – he had quickly dropped the 'Wesker' surname – taught K-Mart how to fight. She had been with her son for less than a week now, but she felt as if she'd known him forever.

Maybe it was because he was the spitting image of his father, Percival 'Spence' Parks, or maybe it was because deep down, Alice knew that there was a piece of her missing.

"Put all your weight behind your punch," Dryden said, reaching over K-Mart's arm and demonstrating. "You want to bash the person's face in, not give them a simple nosebleed."

K-Mart nodded, her face scrunched in concentration. She then darted forward, slamming her fist against the dummy, which keeled over at the impact.

"Not bad," Dryden commented. He seemed to notice that his mother was there, for he quickly excused himself and approached her. "Hey Mom."

"We're needed in the meeting room," she told him, smiling as he kissed her on the cheek in greeting. "Leon wants us to take the facility as soon as possible."

"We should have done it earlier," he pointed out. "Wesker may realize what we plan to do, but did any of you listen? No. It was 'Dryden don't do this' and 'Dryden don't do that'."

"You needed rest," Alice replied. "Just in case you've forgotten, you did overexert yourself trying to kill me."

Dryden flinched. "Don't remind me. I'm happy I failed."

Alice laughed softly. "I'm glad you did, too. So, I'll see you in the meeting room?" Her eyes strayed over to K-Mart, who was practicing her punches. "Don't take so long."

"I promise."

Alice gave her son one last smile and went out of the training room. As she walked down the hallway, she was soon joined by Spence, who was shrugging into a black leather biker jacket.

"Kennedy called a meeting again?" he asked, arranging the cuffs of his jacket.

"Yes, he wants to get into the facility soon. Tomorrow, if possible." Alice couldn't help but tense up slightly around Spence. Although her former flame had apologized about the incident back at the Hive, she still couldn't find it in herself to fully forgive him.

But I promised Dryden I'd act civil around him, Alice reminded herself.

"I still think Dryden is too weak to fight," Spence said, frowning. "It's much too soon."

"I trust our son's abilities, Spence. If he says he's ready, then he's ready."

Spence made a noncommittal nod and followed her inside the meeting room. Inside were Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Ada Wong, and Claire and Chris Redfield. They were all talking amongst themselves, with Jill and Chris drinking cups of piping hot black coffee.

"Alice, Spence," Leon said, smiling as the pair entered. "Where's Dryden?"

"He'll be along shortly," Alice replied, sitting beside Jill and giving her comrade a smile. "He's training K-Mart."

"Ah." Leon smiled knowingly. "We'll wait for him, then."

They didn't have to wait long, however. A few minutes later Dryden entered, apologizing for his lateness. He immediately took a seat between Claire and his father; the former shifted uncomfortably as he did so. Only a few weeks ago Dryden had threatened to kill other captives if she and her brother hadn't identified themselves.

Seeing him as part of their group bothered Claire to no end, even though she knew that Dryden had fully denounced Albert Wesker and was now working with them.

"Any ideas on how to infiltrate the facility?" Leon prompted.

"I can clear the surrounding area of the infected while you use the helicopter to fly in," Dryden offered. "I did the same thing to the Los Angeles facility."

Jill and Spence confirmed this, having been with Dryden at the time.

"We also have to take into consideration whether or not your abilities can handle it," Leon countered. "We certainly do not want a repeat performance."

Dryden nodded, but was convinced he could handle things.

"What about the Lickers?" Ada asked, frowning. "They may be an issue."

"Perhaps my father can distract them," Dryden said, grinning lightly. His mother had told him that a Licker had attacked Spence back at the Hive. "I've heard he's talented at that."

Spence elbowed his son, who ignored his father's jab. Alice fought back a laugh and continued listening to Leon.

"Can we take the Lickers down without relying on Dryden's abilities?" Leon prompted.

"Yes," Alice said. "But we may have to use more heavy artillery."

"The facility has an arsenal. We can get whatever we need to deal with the Lickers from there." Dryden tilted his chair back slightly, a confident smile on his face.

"It's settled, then. We leave for the facility first thing tomorrow morning." Leon nodded to the others and stood up.

As the others exited the room, Spence approached Alice and Dryden, his hands in his pockets. "Listen, do you want to have lunch? Together? As a family?"

Alice looked surprised, but Dryden shrugged. "Yeah, sounds good. Right Mom?"

"Of course," Alice agreed. Spence's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Great. I'll see you guys later, then."

Dryden watched his mother's expression as Spence walked away. Once they were alone, he looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Alice asked, as they made their way back to the training room.

"You and Dad haven't patched up your differences, I see." Dryden poised his hand on top of the doorknob.

"I'm doing my best, Dryden," Alice told him.

"I know," Dryden nodded. "I just…the only father I've ever known was a megalomaniac. I hoped that I could have a real, normal family for once."

Alice smiled wanly. "Unfortunately, our family is anything but normal."

**Umbrella Corporation Facility**

**Los Angeles**

**1100hrs_**

Albert Wesker pressed his lips into a thin line. He had successfully resurrected former STARS operative Carlos Olivera, but somehow his achievement paled next to the irritating fact that his former son and ally, Dryden, was now part of the resistance.

Wesker knew he had nobody else to blame but himself. Beck had warned him the consequences of resurrecting Spence Parks, but he didn't listen.

Wesker observed Olivera's progress and his frown deepened.

Dryden was the perfect weapon, Wesker thought. If only he hadn't been turned, I would have captured Project Janus eventually.

But the question still remained: why was Dryden so easily defeated? Hadn't he proven the strength and extent of his psionic abilities? Something was wrong here.

And Wesker fully intended on finding it out.


	2. Back to The Hive

Chapter Two

**En route to the Hive**

**New York**

**0700hrs_**

"That's a lot of zombies," Leon Kennedy breathed, as he surveyed the streets of the once majestic city. Below him was a swath of zombies, moaning as the chopper he was in made its pass towards the Statue of Liberty. He knew that Dryden, Alice, Spence, Jill, and the Redfields were somewhere below him, but he couldn't remove the anxiety that he felt.

A lot was resting on this mission, and he hoped that nothing would go wrong. Beside him Ada calmly slipped a full round inside her rifle, the sharp click of the safety resounding throughout the entire aircraft. K Mart was sitting beside Ada, the wind whipping her face.

Leon thought she was a pretty little thing, but she seemed...taken. He had noticed that Dryden seemed to be following her around often, and he wondered if the _Homo Superioris_ had taken an interested in the girl.

Leon focused back on the scene before him, and when Alice's voice crackled through the small earpiece he was ready.

"Too many zombies to kill by hand," Leon stated. "If your son is confident enough..."

"He is just a boy," Leon heard Spence say sharply.

"Too much is at stake, Dad," Dryden interrupted. "I'm doing it."

Leon nodded, even though the others couldn't see him. "Very well. But be careful. I can see a boat from here, and I just hope there's fuel in that thing."

"Noted." Alice fell silent, but Leon could still hear shuffling noises, which were no doubt the sounds of the group making their way down the sewers.

Their plan was simple. Enter the sewers from the building and walk until they reached the docks. Leon, Ada, and K Mart (whom Dryden had simply refused to bring to the mission) were to stay on the chopper and provide recon reports of the area.

"Docks are still full," Leon added after some time. "You'll be in for a fight."

"Great. I've wanted to see if I still have the hang of things," Alice replied, and Leon could imagine her smirking in the darkness.

Leon chuckled. "Well you may just get your wish, Alice."

A few minutes later Leon heard a loud boom, and as the chopper passed over the docks, he saw a lone figure arise from a mini crater. The zombies that were standing nearby had been blasted apart from the sheer force of the explosion, and Leon realized that it was Dryden, who was the figure standing on the street, who had caused the explosion.

Leon had seen the brutality and force of the boy's powers, but these had, if anything, increased over time. It was as if the T virus was constantly improving his psionic abilities, and Leon was glad that the boy had turned over to their side.

If he hadn't, they would probably be all dead by now.

Behind him K Mart stared at the figure, her eyes moving between Dryden and the zombie horde, which was now rushing towards him at top speed. Her heartbeat raced, and she gripped the cool metal handle beside her.

* * *

Alice leapt out of the hole Dryden had created and saw her son calmly waiting for the horde to approach. She lifted her gun and started firing into the crowd; plumes of red erupted behind the heads of the zombies leading the pack, but they just kept coming.

Spence, Chris, Claire, and Jill soon joined them, and all four opened fire. Alice heard her gun click empty, and she immediately ejected the empty clip and slapped a new one back in.

"There's too many!" Chris called, but he frowned and kept on firing.

"Stop," Dryden said softly. Alice could see he had his eyes closed, but he raised his head and slowly opened his eyes. His irises had contracted, and instead of the warm blue eyes he had inherited from his mother, he now had deep red ones.

A sudden surge of energy erupted from him, which flew towards the horde with surprising intensity. His hair ruffled in the wind and dust swirled around his body, making him look less human and more feral. The moment the psionic blast hit the horde, it sliced through the zombies' torsos, passing through the entire group in one fell swoop. It was as if a giant hand had ran a razor sharp blade through the horde, cutting it down effectively.

The horde was destroyed, and the others gave loud cheers. Dryden, however, had fallen to his knees, his breathing coming in ragged and short bursts.

"Dryden!" Alice rushed to her son's side, and as he turned his head to look at her, his eyes were slowly turning back to its original color. "Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine, Mom," he assured her. Spence was crouched beside him, worry etched on his handsome features.

"Let's get you up." Spence stood up and helped his son to his feet.

Dryden swayed slightly as he stood, but he shook his head vigorously and regained his balance. Now that they didn't have to worry about the horde, the group made their way to the docks and found the boat Leon had spotted from the chopper.

Claire went inside the small shed, found the boat's keys, and they were soon speeding towards the Statue of Liberty. On the boat, Dryden sat down and closed his eyes. The effort he exerted in taking the horde out took quite a toll on his energy, but he simply refused to let it get the best of him.

_Pull yourself together_, he told himself. _You still have to get rid of the Lickers_.

His head pounded, but he ignored the sensation and took the shotgun his father handed him. Spence was reloading his gun, and he cocked it. Alice was sitting beside Dryden and was talking softly to Leon. Spence's eyes flickered towards her, which Dryden didn't fail to notice.

"Let's go," Jill said, jumping off the boat. She took down several zombies that had lurched towards her and was standing at the base of the statue.

"The entrance is in the utility room," Dryden directed. During his time as Wesker's adopted son, he had learned the various entrances to the different Umbrella facilities all over the world. This knowledge was certainly coming in handy now.

The group waited for Ada and Leon, and Dryden's expression darkened as he spotted the comely blonde walking behind Leon.

"I thought we had agreed that she wouldn't come," Dryden said, clearly referring to K Mart.

"I can handle myself," K Mart insisted. "I saved your mom from Wesker on Arcadia."

Dryden was about to argue when Leon interrupted him. "Enough. If she says she can look after herself, then she can. Now let's go."

Dryden stole one last look at K Mart before leading the group into the utility room. It didn't look like much, but Dryden walked over to a wall and pressed his hand against a certain spot. Lines of a doorway suddenly appeared as the biometric system recognized his handprint.

"Wesker, Dryden Ainsley," said a soft, mechanical voice. "Access authorized."

The door swung open on silent hinges, and the group moved forward. The climb down didn't take them long, and they were soon standing in an elevator lobby. The group took an elevator down, with Dryden, Alice, and Spence standing closest to the elevator doors. Dryden had insisted that K Mart stay at the very back, flanked by Leon and Claire. K Mart had argued at first, but relented when Alice nodded at her.

The elevator ground to a halt and the doors opened. Before them stood the entrance to the Hive, which was open.

Dryden and Alice were the ones first out of the elevator. Dryden stopped, listening.

"It's too quiet," he said. "Something's wrong."

It was then when a Licker dropped down onto the elevator roof, wrenched it open, and grabbed K Mart.

* * *

K Mart had never felt more scared in her entire life, even when she had been trapped inside the supermarket that had given her her new name. The Licker had such a painful hold on her that she felt as if her insides were being crushed.

She barely heard the startled screams, the rapid gunfire, and the roars of the Licker as it dragged her up the elevator shaft. All she could focus on was the pain and the sensation of her blood running down the open wound on her shoulder where the Licker had grabbed her.

_I don't want to die_, she thought desperately. She had lost her gun in the scuffle, and she couldn't find anything that she could use to beat the Licker off. As her hands grasped at empty air, she suddenly felt flesh, soft and warm, beneath her fingertips.

She heard a furious cry and her gaze locked on to Dryden, who had his eyes fixed at the Licker. In his other hand he carried a shotgun, which he raised and aimed at the monstrosity holding her.

"Don't..." K Mart could feel her strength ebbing away, but Dryden's hold on her was strong. She heard the bark of Dryden's shotgun and something wet and slippery fell on her face. The pain subsided, but only by a small notch. She felt herself falling, finally landing in Dryden's arms. The last thing she saw before the darkness took her was Dryden, his expression stricken.

Dryden slid back down the shaft, carrying the now unconscious K Mart. As he reached the elevator, he could hear the screams of the undead as the infected Umbrella employees flew at the group, their teeth gnashing and arms outstretched.

"Is she okay?" Claire shouted, as she helped Chris, who had been knocked down by a Licker, to his feet. Dryden had rushed up the shaft to save K Mart, just when the zombies had made their appearance at the Hive, attracted by the Licker's growls and K Mart's shrill screams.

Dryden lay K Mart down on the elevator floor, taking the Licker's tongue off from her torso. He saw the wounds on her shoulder and tore a section off his shirt to help staunch the bleeding.

"She's fine!" Dryden snapped, cocking his shotgun. He knew K Mart shouldn't have come. Didn't he tell her to stay with Luda and the others?

_She's bull-headed_, Dryden thought, frowning at the still form of the teenager. The zombies were relentless, and the sudden appearance of four more Lickers stacked the odds against the group. Muttering darkly under his breath, Dryden stood slowly, pulling on all of his strength to deliver a final, fatal blow.

"Get back inside the elevator!" he shouted, his voice sounding low and guttural to his ears. The others turned, saw his expression, and ducked back inside.

"Dryden, what?" Alice inquired, but Dryden broke past her, feeling the energy building up inside him. He had learned his mistake during his fight with Leon and his mother. He was not about to do the same thing again.

Just before he reached breaking point, Dryden lessened his hold on his power, finally releasing it as the first few zombies gripped his flesh. With a loud _fwoooom_, the psionic energy blasted through the crowd, as zombies and Lickers alike were blasted to pieces. The effort winded him, but it didn't completely sap him of his energy.

He turned and saw the others looking at him differently, as if they couldn't believe that he was still on his feet.

"Clear," he said softly.

* * *

**The Hive**

**New York**

**1000hrs_**

"How long?"

"I'm not sure. We've given her the blood that she needs, but right now we just have to wait and see."

"That isn't so damn reassuring is it?"

"I'm sorry, Dryden. But she's lost a lot of blood, and I think she might have damaged some of her organs. I'll have to do a quick check."

"Then do it."

Alice frowned as she stopped in front of the medical facility. Dryden was sounding a bit like Wesker, with his impatience and haughty tone. When she entered the room, however, all she saw was Luda, quickly preparing the equipment that she needed.

Dryden was sitting on the bed beside K Mart, who was hooked up to all sorts of machines.

"How is she?" Alice walked over to her son, who was looking weary, anxious, and scared all at the same time.

"Still alive," Dryden replied shortly. "I'm not receiving any encouraging words right now, so I don't know."

"She's being realistic, Dryden," Alice scolded. "Don't be so harsh on her."

Dryden's eyes rested for a while on Luda, and then back to K Mart. "I know. I'm sorry. I just..."

"I know. You're worried," Alice took a seat beside her son and patted his hand. "We're all worried. But try to get some rest, okay?"

"I want to be here when she wakes up," Dryden insisted.

Alice nodded. "Fine."

Dryden sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

* * *

**Umbrella Corporation Facility**

**Los Angeles**

**1127hrs_**

"So they're in the Hive," Wesker intoned. Beside him was Carlos Olivera, who was looking at Beck with a blank look on his face.

Beck nodded. "The soldiers picked up Dryden's handprint as he accessed the facility a few hours ago."

"I see. Well that makes things easier. I wonder why they decided to take over the facility." Wesker sat there, sipping his coffee every now and then as he mulled over the possibilities. Finally he dismissed Beck and turned towards Olivera.

"Travel to New York and infiltrate their group. I want you to pose as a new ally, gain their trust, and tear the resistance apart. I trust you will not fail me as your predecessors once did." Wesker set his coffee mug down on the table.

Carlos Olivera nodded. "And what of your son?"

"I have no son," Wesker replied coolly. "Destroy him."

"Understood."

Beneath the tanned flesh lay the new master control device, which pulsated in time to Carlos's heartbeat.


	3. Carlos

Chapter Three

**The Hive**

**New York**

**2000hrs_**

The steady beep of the heart monitor was a welcome sound as Dryden entered the medical facility. He was clad in gray slacks and a pressed white shirt, and was carrying a breakfast tray. He made his way to the cubicle where K Mart was, and saw Jill and Leon sitting inside.

"Thanks Dryden," Jill said, gratefully accepting the steaming cup of coffee that he handed to her. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Just about," Dryden replied. He didn't feel like telling her that he had tossed and turned fitfully in bed, his thoughts on K Mart.

Leon took his cup without a word, sipping the scalding liquid as easily as if it were water. Dryden was forcefully reminded of Wesker, who always had a scalding cup of black coffee before every meeting.

"How is she?" Dryden's voice sounded hoarse, even to his own ears, and he cleared his throat. "Has Luda said anything?"

"The scans were positive. She's banged up pretty bad, but since we were able to give her a blood transfusion, there's no reason why she won't make a quick recovery." Leon threw his now empty cup into the wastepaper basket nearby.

"She wouldn't even have a reason to be here if you hadn't brought her along," Dryden accused, ignoring Leon's darkening expression. "I told you she was supposed to stay inside the building."

"It was her call, her choice," Leon insisted.

"She shouldn't be exposed to the infected any more than necessary," Dryden argued. "She's still too young to understand."

"I think she understands a great deal." Jill looked at Dryden steadily. "She was out there in the deadlands for months, Dryden, and still she's here."

"In a hospital. Oh yes, how very reassuring," Dryden snapped. He knew he had nothing else to say that would endear him to the rest of the group – not that he really cared – so he stole one last look at K Mart before leaving the facility.

Spence was waiting for him outside, and together father and son walked down the hallway to the control room.

"She's okay?" Spence looked at his son for confirmation.

"Yeah, she's going to make a quick recovery," Dryden answered.

"You don't seem pleased," Spence observed. "I'd have thought you'd be jumping for joy."

Dryden gave his father a critical look reminiscent of Wesker. "I'd be much happier if she weren't in there in the first place."

"Ah. You're pissed at Leon." Spence smiled slowly. The boy certainly took after his temperament, but then again, Wesker was known for his uncontrollable rages.

"Pissed doesn't even begin to cover it," Dryden muttered. His eyes flashed dangerously and Spence felt a slight ripple in the air. The two reached the control room and Spence entered first.

Chris was sitting on one of the consoles, avidly monitoring some of the broadcasts that were being sent from Arcadia to the Los Angeles facility.

"How's it going, Chris?" Spence asked. The younger man's gaze rested briefly on him before taking the headphones off.

"Someone just escaped from the facility. I couldn't make out the full name, but it sounded like Carl or Carlos." Chris leaned back against the chair, studying Dryden warily.

"Carlos Olivera?" Claire's voice came from behind Dryden, and she moved closer to the control panel. Spence, who was carefully listening to the broadcast, nodded.

Claire's eyes widened in shock. "But he's supposed to be dead!"

"Wesker has resurrected him, most likely," Dryden said. "He did the same to my father."

"He's an enemy then," Spence decided.

Claire frowned in his direction. "He helped me maintain my survivor convoy and he's a former STARS operative. I'm not surprised that he was able to escape from the facility."

"Wesker wouldn't let the same thing happen twice," Dryden argued. "I know him well, and he certainly is planning something. This Carlos Olivera may have been sent here as a mole. A spy, if you will."

"How can you say that?" Claire snapped. "That man needs our help, and you're turning him away!"

"I'm not. I am merely stating the possibility that he is under Wesker's control," Dryden said calmly. "But of course, the council needs to discuss this little problem. You make it sound like this Carlos Olivera as a close confidante."

"He is not a problem," Claire hissed. Chris placed a calming hand on her wrist.

Dryden nodded curtly at them and walked out, followed by Spence. Once father and son were outside, they exchanged a glance. "Mom needs to know."

"She's in her room. I don't think she'd like to see me just now." Spence smiled wanly, patted his son's shoulder and walked off in the opposite direction.

Dryden watched his father for a few seconds before turning into the other hallway. His mother's room was on the farthest end, beside Jill's and K Mart's chambers. Alice was sleeping, her dark brown locks partially covering her eyes.

When Dryden entered however, her eyes fluttered open. "Dryden? Honey what is it?"

"Another survivor has escaped from the facility. Carlos Olivera."

* * *

**Somewhere on the border of Los Angeles**

**0100hrs_**

Dryden stared at the inky black night. His eyes had long adjusted to the darkness, and he gripped the handle of his tactical shotgun tighter.

The council's decision had been unanimous. Jill, Claire, and Alice had all argued that Carlos was an important member of the resistance, and that his contributions to the fight against the undead were too great to be ignored. If he needed assistance, then that was what he would receive.

It was Dryden who offered to retrieve Carlos, and despite Claire's insistence that she should be the one to bring Carlos "home," Leon finally gave the task to Dryden.

The military-style helicopter Dryden was riding in was nearing the meeting point, and he saw a small prick of light on the ground. As the chopper neared, a figure came out from a nearby makeshift shack and waved its arms.

"Down there," Dryden said. Chris, who was flying the chopper, nodded curtly.

Once the chopper was on the ground, Dryden stepped out. Carlos Olivera looked like he was in his mid-thirties, and had raven black hair and a prominent nose.

"Carlos Olivera?" Dryden inquired.

"Yeah, that's me. Where's Alice?" Carlos asked, looking over Dryden's shoulder, as if expecting to see Alice get off the chopper.

"My mother is back at the facility. She and the other members of the resistance will meet you once you arrive," Dryden responded.

Carlos raised his eyebrows, surprised. He didn't know Alice had a son - and a grown one at that. Still, he followed Dryden inside the chopper. The flight back to the Hive took a few more hours, but the sun hadn't yet risen when they arrived.

Chris landed the chopper and Dryden and Carlos stepped out. Claire and Alice were the first ones there, along with Jill and Spence. The latter became cool after Alice and Carlos exchanged a meaningful glance, while Dryden observed the newest survivor carefully.

Although he was happy that his mother had found someone else from her past life, a part of him didn't completely trust the former STARS operative. But he had examined Carlos's chest for the telltale control device in the chopper, but all he had seen was smooth skin.

As they entered the facility, Dryden approached his father, who was watching Alice and Carlos sullenly. "Looks like they had something in the past, Dad."

"Yeah," Spence replied shortly. "Sure fucking looks like it."

Dryden followed the group into the elevator. Alice and Carlos had stopped their conversation in the meantime, and Dryden studied the back of Carlos's head.

_I hope in hell that you're not secretly working for Wesker_, Carlos Olivera, Dryden thought grimly. _My mom may have had feelings for you before, but that won't save you if you betray us_.


	4. First Impressions Always Last

Chapter Four

**The Hive**

**New York**

**0630hrs_**

Claire was tired. Carlos's arrival was a pleasant surprise, and she couldn't believe that he was able to escape Wesker's grasp. But Carlos was a STARS operative, and Spence Parks had gotten free of the control device, hadn't he?

Claire shook all lingering doubts from her mind and decided to visit K-Mart for a while. She felt very protective towards the teenager, and she didn't like the subtle attraction Dryden was having towards the girl.

Claire could never shake the image of Dryden calmly walking into the cell and shooting one of the prisoners just so she and Chris would identify themselves and come forward. She could never forget, despite claims that he had changed, the fact that Wesker had raised and groomed him to become a cold-blooded killing machine.

Spence, Alice, and the others may have forgotten all that Dryden Ainsley had done in the past, but Claire didn't.

She couldn't.

Although she hated being so stubborn about that point, it was what she felt.

Claire sighed and ran a hand through her copper-colored hair and stepped inside. Her eyes immediately narrowed at the sight that greeted her. Dryden was sitting by K-Mart's bedside, his head resting against the cubicle wall.

An empty cup of coffee was on the table nearby, and Claire could tell he had been here for a while. She turned to leave, but Dryden sensed her presence and woke.

"Claire Redfield."

His voice was cold and clear, cutting through the air like a knife. Claire flinched; it seemed as if Wesker was in the room with them. She turned, her lips drawn in a thin line. "Dryden Ainsley."

Dryden stood up and walked towards her. Claire stood her ground, trying not to let him show how much he intimidated her then. The way he walked, the way he moved…it all screamed Albert Wesker.

Except for the face and his eyes, two traits he had inherited from his parents.

"You wish to visit her?" Although it was phrased as a question, Claire didn't seem to consider it as such.

"Yes," Claire replied. "Do I have to ask for your permission to do so?"

Dryden smirked. "Not at all. Please, go right ahead."

Claire frowned and approached K Mart. The girl was so still, but the monitor steadily beeped, assuring them that she was alive.

"Get well soon, K Mart," Claire said softly, clasping K Mart's small, cold hand. "Next time try not to be so reckless, okay?"

Claire stayed by K Mart's side for a few more minutes before standing. She nearly bumped into Dryden, who was leaning casually against the wall near K Mart's bed. Claire noted that despite his haughty and cool demeanor, Dryden really was handsome.

_Whoa Redfield, where did_ that _come from_? she thought.

Dryden raised an eyebrow at her, giving him a more arrogant expression. "You amuse me, Claire Redfield."

"I'm so glad to be a source for your entertainment, Wesker," Claire snapped. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself, and she noticed that Dryden's face had hardened.

"That is not my name," Dryden replied coldly. "It appears that you still have a grudge against me, Redfield."

"Can you blame me? You threatened to kill me and my brother, gagged and tied us up, and brought us along as pawns in your schemes!" Claire looked at Dryden, sensing that the air seemed to be growing colder around her. "And you wonder why I have a grudge against you?"

Dryden chuckled. There was no warmth in his laugh. "I do not care whether you like me or not, Redfield. Frankly I don't even expect you to. My actions in the past were unforgivable; I accept and acknowledge that. You do realize that I am making an effort to redeem myself? Or have you been become too blind by the arrival of your dear Carlos Olivera to notice?"

"Don't even try and compare yourself with him," Claire seethed. "Carlos didn't kill people for the sake of it. He's innocent."

"He was able to escape Wesker," Dryden pointed out. "You may further despise me for this, Redfield, but I know Wesker well. He raised me to think like him. After Spence Parks and Jill Valentine escaped his clutches, I am certain he would have made some measures to ensure that it would not happen again."

"He failed."

"Wesker never accepts defeat. Your dear Carlos may be a mole sent to spy on us."

Claire snorted. "If that's what helps you sleep at night, Dryden Ainsley, by all means, keep thinking that. But I swear, if you betray us, I will kill you. Alice may be a close friend, but I will not let you harm anyone else."

With that threat being said, Claire turned away from Dryden and left the room.

* * *

**Umbrella Corporation Facility**

**Los Angeles**

**1914hrs_**

"Retrieve the DNA samples of the original STARS team that traveled to the Hive in Raccoon City," Wesker instructed. He could feel the tendrils of the T virus taking over his system, and he knew he had to act fast if he wished to become a _Homo Superioris_.

Project Janus may seem further away than ever – having holed up in one of Umbrella's secret hideouts – but Wesker was confident that Rain Ocampo, James "One" Shade, Chad Kaplan, J.D. Salinas, and the original Nemesis, Matt Addison, were more than enough to quash the resistance.

He may have lost a valuable ally, but he was never one to admit defeat. One secret to Albert Wesker's success was that he always – always – had a Plan B.

_Dryden may have been like a son to me_, Wesker thought, allowing himself a brief moment of sentimentality for his lost son. _But he has clearly made his alliance known_. _I no longer have a son_.

Wesker would never have admitted it in a million years, but the very idea left him empty, hollow, and defenseless. An image of Dryden exhibiting his seemingly limitless power entered Wesker's mind, and his mouth twitched.

"We have retrieved the requested samples, Sir," a scientist called.

"Activate the Las Plagas program," Wesker announced, watching as the DNA samples were manipulated and entered into the computer. Slowly the form of Rain Ocampo appeared in the water-filled chamber. Before the naked form of the former STARS operative could regain consciousness, Wesker pressed the button that embedded the device in the nervous system of the body before him.

"First stage of Las Plagas program: complete," the female voice of the computer program announced.

Inside the tank, Rain stirred and then opened her eyes, showing the signature logo of the Umbrella Corporation in her irises.


	5. The Girl with the Ethnic Bracelet

Chapter Five

**The Hive**

**New York**

**1400hrs_**

Nearly a week had passed since the resistance had entered the Hive, and K Mart still hadn't recovered. Frankly, it was driving Dryden mad with worry.

"She's doing fine," Luda had assured him during one of his trips to the infirmary. "She'll be up in no time."

"I'd feel a lot better if she was conscious," Dryden had replied, frowning. Luda simply smiled and left him alone with K Mart, where he had sank into one of the chairs by the girl's bedside.

Dryden wasn't completely sure why he was acting like a lovesick loon; he barely even knew her. Their first meeting was anything but romantic, and Dryden knew he had acted like a brute. But these thoughts still didn't stop him from visiting her every day.

Every hour.

Every minute.

Dryden sighed and stood up, putting his hands on his hips and staring down at the ground. He knew he should be keeping a close watch on Carlos Olivera – something about the man and the way he had managed to slip past Wesker's grasp wasn't right.

Dryden had considered the possibility that Carlos was a STARS operative and therefore capable of taking care of himself, but this was Wesker. Dryden had seen and had heard too much of the man's plans to let his feelings about the matter slide.

"Damn it all," Dryden whispered.

"Well hello to you too," a croaky voice said from behind him.

Dryden whirled around and saw K Mart looking sleepily at him.

"Good God," Dryden murmured. "You're awake?"

"Duh," K Mart replied. She struggled to sit up, but ended up flopping back on the bed. "How long?"

"Nearly a week," Dryden answered. He sat down on the chair, his eyes never leaving her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry and thirsty. Do we have anything to eat in here?"

"I'll see what I can get you." Dryden stood up again and went to the small pantry in the infirmary. He was on his way back to K Mart when Luda and Alice entered, the latter giving him a warm smile. "K Mart's awake."

"She is? Oh thank god," Alice said, hurrying to the girl. Dryden and Luda followed, and the former set the juice box and package of cheese crackers he had gotten beside K Mart. He plunged the straw inside the juice box and handed it to her, while tearing the package open.

"Thanks Dryden," K Mart said as she took the juice box from him. "Hi Alice."

"I'm so glad you're awake," Alice told her, brushing some strands of hair away from K Mart's face. "Dryden here hasn't left your side since you were brought in."

"He hasn't?" K Mart craned her neck to look at Dryden, who was now avoiding her gaze. "That was…nice of him."

"Yes, wasn't it?" Alice shot her son a knowing glance, which he returned with a blank look. "How long should she stay before she can get back on her feet, Luda?"

"A day or two," Luda replied, smiling. "But take it easy for the first few weeks. I don't want some of the wounds to open."

"That means you won't be coming on any missions," Dryden added, more harshly than he intended. If K Mart noticed, she didn't show it. She simply sipped her juice and bit into a cracker, chewing it slowly.

Luda nodded. "Don't overexert yourself. I'm sure we can find something for you to do while you're recovering."

"Thanks Luda." Alice smiled at Luda, who promptly excused herself. "Dryden, I think K Mart needs her rest. We'll see you soon, honey."

K Mart nodded, her mouth full of crackers. Her gaze rested briefly on Dryden, who gave her a strained smile before leaving.

Mother and son left the infirmary. Dryden hoped his mother wouldn't press him about K Mart, but…

"So. I didn't know you liked her," Alice teased him.

Dryden shot his mother a wry glance. "Mom, I don't like her. At all."

"Mmmhmmm. And why did you keep on visiting her for the past few days? As I remember you hardly trained since the accident. Most of the time you were either inside the infirmary or trailing after Carlos."

Dryden winced. He didn't realize his movements were obvious. Perhaps he was losing his touch. "I'm just concerned for her welfare. She_ is_ part of the resistance, after all."

Alice gave him a dubious look but didn't push the matter further. Since Leon and Ada were busy drawing various plans of attack and defense, they hadn't had much to do.

Dryden followed his mother to what was once the employee's lounge, where they found Spence and Jill eating a late lunch.

"Hey, K Mart's up," Alice told them, sitting beside Jill. Dryden took the remaining seat beside his father, who offered him a sip of black coffee.

"No thanks Dad," Dryden said. "I had lunch."

Spence listened to Alice and Jill's conversation for a while, and Dryden closed his eyes and rested his mind. His father's voice brought him back to reality, however, and it took Dryden a few seconds to understand what Spence was asking him.

"I said, how are you and K Mart?" Spence smirked slightly, sipping the last of his coffee. "Now that she's awake the two of you can go out on a date, right?"

"Dad, there is nothing going on between me and K Mart," Dryden answered.

_How many times must I endure this interrogation until they back off_? Dryden thought with a flash of annoyance.

"Well I'm not sure about _her_, but _you_ certainly have some feelings for her," Spence insisted.

"And how do you know?" Dryden asked, frowning.

Spence paused for a few seconds before looking at Dryden. "Because I went through the same phase with your mom," he whispered.

Dryden frowned. "Am I walking around with this lovesick expression on my face?"

Spence chuckled. "Kid, if you didn't spend most of your time in the bloody infirmary, I wouldn't have guessed it. But then again, you haven't exactly been thinking straight since she was attacked, right?"

Dryden pressed his lips together and didn't answer. Spence, still chuckling, clapped his son's back.

"Don't worry Dryden," he said loudly, causing Alice and Jill to stop their conversation and look at him. "I'm sure K Mart likes you. I mean, who wouldn't? You certainly got the looks. Not to mention a…_killer_ attitude."

Dryden rolled his eyes. His father could really be annoying sometimes, but in a way, Dryden liked it. Wesker was never the kind of parent who joked with his kids; in some ways, Wesker was more of a general than a parent.

_But he never_ was _your father_, a small voice in his head reminded him.

* * *

**Umbrella Corporation Facility**

**Los Angeles**

**2000hrs_**

"Your orders are simple: reclaim Project Janus and bring her here," Beck said, walking past the newly resurrected forms of Rain Ocampo, Matt Addison, James "One" Shade, Chad Kaplan, and J.D. Salinas. Rain was serving as the group's de facto leader, and her gaze followed Beck as he walked past her.

"Kill all that stand in your way, including Dryden Ainsley, otherwise known as Homo Superioris. Take no prisoners."

The five nodded, waiting for Wesker's command. The CEO was standing on the metal platform above them.

"Wait for Olivera's signal before attacking the facility," Beck continued. "Timing is of the essence. We must wait until they are complacent, vulnerable. And then, only then, should you attack."

Wesker gripped the cool metal bar and adjusted his shades. Another spasm flowed through his body and he grunted, feeling the effects of the T virus. He tilted his head to the side and watched as Beck gave further instructions to the small team assembled below.

Soon Project Janus will be within his grasp, and nothing – and nobody – will stand in his way.


	6. Hot and Cold

Chapter Six

**The Hive**

**New York**

**1425hrs_**

Dryden stared at the metallic cylinder, distaste etched on his face. He watched as Ada slowly helped reboot the system, and he glanced at his mother and father.

Based on the stories Alice had told him, she and Spence had some bad experiences with the computer, and Dryden could sense their uneasiness.

"Ah," a young, child-like voice rang out in the chamber. "Alice Abernathy. How good to see you again."

"Red Queen," Alice replied shortly.

"I take it things have gotten out of hand?"

"In a manner of speaking." Alice gripped the pistol that was holstered to her side, knowing the Red Queen could very well see her through the security cameras.

"It was unfortunate that I was not activated when you arrived," the Red Queen continued. "Had I been, you would never made it this far."

Dryden frowned. "Then we would have destroyed you. We do not require your assistance in protecting the facility."

A sudden flash flickered through the room, and then a red hologram of a young girl appeared before Dryden. While her face was cherubic, there was nothing warm in the hologram's eyes. Alice breathed "Angela," but only Spence heard it.

"Then why did you reactivate my system?" she smiled, her tone curious. "You look familiar."

Dryden chose to ignore the second question. "We reactivated you to help as a second line of defense. I assure you, Red Queen, that I was against the idea. But some people" – his eyes flickered over to Claire and Jill – "had this grandiose notion that you would be able to help."

"And what makes you think I will help you?" The Red Queen was still smiling, but her eyes were narrowed.

"Won't you?" Dryden returned her sinister smile with his own, while using his psionic ability to short circuit a few wires on the Red Queen's drive.

The Red Queen fell silent, contemplating the possibilities. Finally: "I did not realize Alice had a son. And to be honest, I was not expecting her to be here."

"Why?" Spence asked, frowning. "Thought she'd be dead by now, huh?"

"Yes. I received intelligence reports from my sister computer that Alice was dead." The Red Queen turned towards Alice, smirking. "It seems we have a quandary, Alice."

Alice stood stock still, her eyes wide. If the Red Queen was suggesting what she was thinking – that she was not the real Alice, but simply an advanced clone – then there was no reason for Wesker to go after her. Alice's clones didn't have the exact DNA as the original Alice, which meant that Wesker's plans to gain a sample of her DNA would most likely fail.

The only person left who had an iota of Alice's DNA was…

"Dryden Ainsley, is it?" The Red Queen raised her head, as if sifting through her memories. "Yes, yes I remember now. You were but a boy when you came here. Your cellular growth is impressive."

Dryden's mouth thinned. "Do you accept your new assignment?"

The Red Queen giggled. "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then I accept."

Alice glanced at Jill and Claire, who looked surprised yet relieved. In reality, they had expected the Red Queen to refuse, to tell them that she wouldn't help them. The swiftness of her agreement put them on edge, Alice especially.

While Dryden and the others filed out of the Red Queen's chamber (with Spence lingering for some time, waiting for her), Alice approached the hologram of the little girl.

"Am I a clone?" she whispered.

The Red Queen smiled, but said nothing.

**The Hive**

**New York**

**1600hrs_**

Dryden eased himself on the chair beside K Mart's bed. She was looking extremely grumpy, and Dryden smiled thinly.

"Why can't I get out of this place? I mean I feel fine," K Mart grumbled, while Dryden peeled off the cover of a Jell-O cup. "I just got attacked by a Licker. No big deal."

"My father was killed by a Licker," Dryden said softly.

K Mart's mouth opened and then closed. "I…didn't know."

"Now you do. You have to stop being so stubborn," Dryden chided her.

K Mart shrugged. "Hey, I just feel like I'm missing out."

"That's why I've been coming in here to give you the latest updates," Dryden answered, although of course he was only using that as an excuse to get to visit her, much to Claire's annoyance.

"Right. Well, thanks Dry," K Mart said, scooping some Jell-O. They sat in silence for some time, before K Mart finally spoke. "So, uh, are you planning on removing the T virus from your body? Your mom did."

"Wesker removed it from her," Dryden corrected her. _Using my serum_, he thought with distaste.

"Oh. Well if we can get a hold of whatever Wesker used to remove the virus, then maybe you can be…I don't know, normal?" K Mart studied him out of the corner of her eye.

Dryden sighed. "It's always been a part of me. I don't know what I'd be if I didn't have it in me."

"You'd be normal."

Dryden laughed. "Yes, I suppose there is that."

"You'd get to be with people without fear of infecting them, you'd get to show the girl you love her, and you'd basically be free from whatever hold the T virus has on you," K Mart said, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"That's true. But.."

"Do you even like having it in you? Maybe you're just having this Messiah complex," K Mart said softly.

"No, I'm not. I just…I've…I don't really know." Dryden leaned back against the chair and sighed. The thought of not having his psionic abilities made him feel weak, useless. On the other hand, the T virus was holding him back.

He was on semi-quarantine from the rest, and he had to be careful not to contaminate any of the others' items. For some reason, Dryden's gaze rested briefly on K Mart's lips. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

"Dryden?"

Dryden snapped out of his reverie and looked at K Mart. "Yes?"

"The Red Queen said your mom's a clone. If Wesker's after her DNA, doesn't that mean that.."

"Mom doesn't have the pure DNA he requires," Dryden finished. "That's exactly what it means."

"So Wesker can just call off the attack, right?"

Dryden snorted. "Wesker never calls off an attack. Even if he doesn't need my mom anymore, he will still launch his forces on us. We are the resistance for a reason, K Mart. As long as Wesker is alive, we will always find ways to stop him."

"Yeah, but..Wesker does have another potential source for your mom's DNA," K Mart said. Dryden looked at her and saw that her expression had changed. She looked afraid.

"Me." Dryden nodded. "I know."


	7. When It Rains, It Pours

Chapter Seven

**Umbrella Corporation Facility**

**Los Angeles**

**1739hrs_**

"We have processed an additional member of the Las Plagas Program, Sir," one of the scientists announced. "Former Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Force member Nicholas Ginovaef awaits debriefing."

Wesker smirked. "Good. And send a message to our allies in London. Tell them that Code Veronica will be activated once Project Janus has been retrieved."

The scientist nodded and turned back to the control panel. Wesker studied the scientist, silently checking whether the man followed his instructions to the letter. Once the scientist finished sending the message, Wesker removed his sunglasses and gripped the scientist's neck.

The man gave a strangled noise and turned his head, surprise and fear registering on his face. Wesker merely smiled and opened his mouth, feeling the tentacles slide out. These soon latched onto the scientist's face, and Wesker relished the taste of fresh blood and flesh.

Twenty minutes later Wesker strode out of the chamber, having sent the scientist's remains to the incinerator. He had learned that the T virus in his system could be kept at bay by consuming fresh blood and flesh, but of course he didn't want that to be common knowledge.

He needed as much manpower as possible, and he wasn't one to scare the remaining Umbrella employees and forces that he had left.

Wesker strode down the hallway, and was soon joined by Rain Ocampo. She had a slightly glazed look in her eyes, which cleared eventually.

"Debrief Genovef," Wesker told her. "I want him included in the mission; he showed promise in Raccoon City. He also served as Olivera's second-in-command, and would certainly add more weight to our forces."

Rain nodded. "At once, Sir."

Wesker continued down the hallway while Rain stopped and turned in the other direction, ostensibly to retrieve Genovef from the processing chamber.

Force of habit brought Wesker to Dryden's former chambers, which Wesker had planned to examine since their arrival in the facility. His former son's betrayal – and his determination to extract Alice from the resistance – had prevented Wesker from doing so.

As always, the room was clean and organized, and Wesker had no problem locating Dryden's personal log. Dryden had diligently noted every aspect of his life, and each day's entry was covered in no less than five pages.

Wesker flipped through the most recent logbook, stopping at a promising page. As he read the entry, his expression darkened slightly, but then his signature smirk was soon plastered on his face.

_So that was why he was so easily defeated_, Wesker thought. _Dryden loses a significant amount of energy for every massive burst of psionic power that he uses. He doesn't possess limitless power as I first thought. But I can certainly use his weakness to my advantage_.

* * *

**The Hive**

**New York**

**2000hrs_**

Carlos scanned the area for any members of the resistance.

For the past week or so he had tried to keep a low profile – which was quite difficult to do, considering Alice, Claire, Jill, and Leon had been hounding him for details of his escape, as well as his participation in several recon missions – and had tried to learn as much information as he could.

Carlos also had to deal with the irritating presence of Dryden Ainsley, who didn't seem to believe Carlos's story of escaping from Wesker's facility without a control device. But lately the boy was preoccupied with K Mart's recovery, which gave Carlos the perfect opportunity to finally access the resistance's files and learn their plans.

Now, Carlos sat down in front of the computer, using Dryden Ainsley's username and password to access the communication system that could link him to the facility in Los Angeles.

Wesker had given him all the information that he needed, and everything was going as the CEO had planned.

"Report."

Wesker's voice came over the headphones, which Carlos had clapped over his ears. Carlos then filled Wesker in with all of the resistance's plans, from their primary plan of attack, to their secondary methods. He left nothing out, and by the time he was finished, Wesker was chuckling.

"You have done well, Olivera. Make sure your tracks are covered, and we will finally have Project Janus in our grasp."

Wesker terminated the message, and Olivera spent several minutes on the computer. Once he was done, Olivera stepped out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

**The Hive**

**New York**

**0856hrs_**

Chris Redfield made his way to the computer, a cup of coffee in his left hand and a pistol in his right. It was another day in the Hive, and Chris had just gotten off duty with Jill Valentine.

Chris didn't know what to make of the woman – she certainly seemed formidable – but she also had a certain awareness that reminded him of Claire. Chris shrugged and sipped his coffee, nearly jumping out of his skin as a hologram of the Red Queen appeared beside him.

"Hello," she said girlishly, grinning at the look of surprise on Chris's face. "My, you're early."

Chris swore under his breath and set the cup of coffee and his pistol on the table beside the panel. "What do you want?"

"How rude," the Red Queen replied with a pout. "I was going to tell you something of great importance, but if you're going to be like that, then I'd rather not."

Chris sighed. When Alice had told him the Red Queen was a homicidal bitch, she certainly was half-right. "No, no, I'm sorry. You just startled me, that's all. What is it?"

The Red Queen smiled slowly. "Someone was accessing the computer last night and giving Wesker all of your plans."

"What?" Chris's eyes widened and he booted the computer. "How did they…?"

"Access the system? He obviously knew what he was doing." The Red Queen stepped closer to Chris, flickering as her body passed through the control panel. "Why don't you check the records? I can walk you through it."

"No thanks, I know how to do it," Chris answered. Within minutes he was looking at the name of the last person who had used the computer. "Oh my god."

The Red Queen giggled and vanished. "Someone's been a naughty boy," her disembodied voice said.

Chris stared at the name for a few more seconds before rushing to the door and calling for Claire and Leon. In the room, the screen displayed a series of names, the most prominent being WESKER, DRYDEN AINSLEY.

* * *

**The Hive**

**New York**

**0930hrs_**

"This is insane," Alice exclaimed, pacing the meeting room. "Dryden wouldn't betray us!"

"How do you know?" Claire asked. "I_ knew_ he was still working with Wesker! He just gave away everything! Everything! Do you know how long we've prepared those plans? Now we have to start from scratch!"

"Hey, my son wouldn't be so stupid as to use his own account to contact Wesker," Spence said from the doorway. "Perhaps your dear Carlos is framing him."

"Don't you drag Carlos into this!" Claire whirled around and pointed a finger at Spence, who merely looked amused. "He is nothing like your son!"

"That's enough, Claire." Leon was leaning against the table, his head bowed. "We have detained Dryden in one of the cells. He won't be able to harm anyone in there."

"Not unless he uses his abilities," Claire retorted. Chris put a restraining hand on her shoulder, and she fell silent.

"He's had plenty of opportunities to kill all of us," Jill said softly. "Why wait this long? He could have killed us while we were busy fighting the Lickers. He could have left K Mart to die. But he didn't."

"The question is how much information Wesker knows," Leon interrupted. "If he is now aware of all of our plans, then we have no other alternative but to prepare new ones."

Claire threw her hands up in the air and stalked out of the room. Chris glanced at the others and then followed his sister out.

Spence sighed, while Carlos remained silent. Leon caught Alice's eye and shook his head once.

"I don't believe he would do it," Alice said. "He's changed, Leon. He helped us get here."

"I'm sorry, Alice," Leon replied. "But we can't risk it."

_Fuck this_, Spence thought, glaring at Carlos's back. His gaze rested briefly on Alice, who had her head lowered, and then he left the meeting room. _Someone's trying to frame my son, and I'm going to find out who it is_.

* * *

**The Hive**

**New York**

**0935hrs_**

Dryden leaned against the wall of the containment cell, feeling the cool metal on his forehead. He had been led here by Leon and Chris half an hour ago, after the latter accused him of "selling them out" to Wesker.

"We saw that you accessed the computer last night, Dryden," Leon had said. "Are you going to come quietly or do we need to use force?"

Dryden had shrugged, as if the accusation was of no concern to him. "It's your call. But I'll say this: there's a mole in your group, and it certainly isn't me."

"Well the evidence kind of speaks for itself, pal," Chris had answered. Dryden allowed himself to be brought into the containment cell, and had spent the past hour wondering who could have done this.

There was only one person he truly suspected, and his name was Carlos Olivera.

_He must have a control device_, _one that may be embedded somewhere inside his body_, Dryden thought. _Ingenious_.

"Hey."

Dryden turned his head to see K Mart standing outside the cell. The door was made of shatterproof glass, and there were air ducts on each of the panels. Dryden smiled slightly and walked towards K Mart, who had placed her palm against the glass. He placed his hand on the same spot where her hand was.

"Hello."

"They'll get you out," K Mart assured him. "You didn't do it, after all."

"What makes you so sure? My username was on the access record."

K Mart's cheeks turned slightly pink. "It's just…you don't look like you did before. What I mean is…"

"Say whatever it is you want to say, K Mart. I would never hurt you, you know."

"I know." K Mart smiled at him again. "It's just that when you were with…with Wesker, you had a different aura. You were cold. Distant. But now it's different. I know this might sound crazy, but you give off this warmth. It's like…never mind."

"Tell me."

The words were spoken as a plea, not as a command, and K Mart looked up until all she saw were Dryden's blue eyes. She felt herself blush even more, and took a deep breath.

"Whenever I'm near you, I feel safe. Protected. I didn't notice it at first, because I was actually still scared of you," K Mart continued, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "But then when I saw you for the first time in the clinic after being attacked, I just…I just knew I could trust you."

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." Dryden glanced at their hands, which were still pressed up against the glass. "All this is new to me, K Mart. I have had these feelings towards you that are similar to what I feel for my mother, but on a rather different level."

K Mart shifted slightly, wondering what to make of it. Did Dryden like her? A sudden rush of giddiness flowed through her, and she bit her lip to keep herself from grinning like a lunatic.

Dryden frowned slightly, obviously thinking. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm yours, K Mart. I know you're supposed to say 'I love you' to the person who matters the most to you, but I've noticed that it has become too cliché. A heart can be broken. But a bond – a special bond – cannot. And I would never want to break anything vital in you."

K Mart nodded and lowered her head, feeling a tear slip down her cheek. When she raised her head, Dryden was still looking at her. "I'm yours too, Dryden," she whispered. "But you're infected. I can't…"

"I was not seeking to reproduce," Dryden declared, drawing himself to his full height. "If there is one thing I have taken from Wesker, it's that I never share. Children would just get in the way. Unless of course you wish to have children," he added quickly. "I'm certain I can find a way around it."

K Mart laughed softly. "You really think ahead, don't you?"

"Perhaps. I did tell you I was new at this." Dryden ran his hand down the glass, as if caressing K Mart's face. "There is something that I've wanted to ask."

"Sure."

"What is your real name?"

K Mart hesitated. "Dahlia. I hate it though."

"Why? It's beautiful. I believe it's the name of a flower."

"Yeah, I just don't like it. Just stick with K Mart." She smiled at Dryden, who instead showed her a smirk worthy of Wesker. "We really need to work on your smile."

Dryden raised his eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing.

* * *

**Pellington Estate**

**London**

**2400hrs_**

"Code Veronica. Sounds serious."

"You always make things sound serious, sister."

"If it comes from him, it is."

"You're just being paranoid again."

A breeze rippled through the window and a shadow shifted uncomfortably. "Close the drapes, will you?"

There came a sigh of annoyance, and then a set of footsteps resounded in the room. One of the occupants padded over to the large glass window and pulled the curtains over the window, while the other moved closer to the fireplace. The light illuminated the person's face.

It was a girl with light blonde hair and silver eyes, and her mouth seemed frozen in a smirk. She turned as her sister, who had a scar on her right eye, which was also silver, and had brighter blonde hair, knelt beside her.

"Does this mean we will get to see some action, Alexis?" her sister asked her. "I've been wanting to kick some butt since this whole thing started!"

"Patience, Scratch. I'm certain Father will give us something to play with." Alexis turned to the fire, the embers reflecting in her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: To those who've been reading this fanfic, thank you very much! :) Sorry if the updates are slow, but it usually takes me several days to get back into the Resident Evil funk. Updates will keep coming (I'll make sure to inform you all if it'll take me more than two months to continue this; I'm starting work on Monday and I don't know how the load's going to be), so don't worry about this being left in limbo. :D Oh and the lovely characters of Alexis and Scratch aren't mine; they are being used with permission from Silver Wolf, aka Sundragon. ;)**


	8. The Mole

Chapter Eight

**The Hive**

**New York**

**1456hrs_**

Alice entered the containment center. Dryden was in the cell at the very end, and Alice saw that he was talking softly to K Mart. When the door slid open the two stopped their conversation and looked at her.

"Alice," K Mart said, rising.

"Hey K Mart," Alice greeted. "How long have you been here?"

"Since…since I woke up," K Mart admitted. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course. Dry definitely needs someone to talk to. Thank you." Alice smiled and went over to her son, who had stood up as well.

"Mom. Have they caught the perpetrator?"

Alice shook her head. "No. So far they still suspect you. Don't worry Dry, I believe you. So does your father."

Dryden's expression darkened. "Why won't any of you listen to me? I just know Carlos Olivera is behind this!"

Alice sighed. "We have no proof."

"I knew you would refuse to listen to reason." Dryden turned away from Alice, and she could see her son's muscles tense up. "Is it because you felt something for him once?"

K Mart turned her head slowly to Alice, whose cheeks had gone slightly pink. "What made you say that?"

"It's the way you look at him whenever he's around," Dryden answered bitterly. "It's the same way Dad looks at you, only you never even bothered to notice."

"Where is all this coming from?" Alice asked, surprised. "Dryden…"

Dryden looked at her over his shoulder, and Alice could see hurt in his eyes.

"Maybe I'd better leave you two alone," K Mart said, and she left the room. Dryden watched as she left, finally turning to face his mother.

"If you really want to be fair, to be partial, you'd consider the possibility," Dryden began. "He was with Wesker. The least you could do is keep an eye on him."

"Alright, I will," Alice promised.

Dryden softened slightly. "Thank you."

Alice remained in the containment center for a few hours, where she discussed Wesker's possible plan of attack now that he knew of the resistance's plans.

"He would look for our weaknesses first," Dryden had said. "Which is what we – you – should do. Make them our strengths. Wesker may try and draw our group out with the promise of a meeting. Normally he uses this as a distraction; with his enemy's forces divided, he can easily overpower either of the two."

Alice had nodded, seeing the sense in Dryden's words. "So we have to be prepared for any eventuality."

Dryden had smirked. "No. You have to be prepared for the worst. What _would_ you do if Wesker breaches our defenses? Stand and fight? Or will you escape and live to fight another day?"

Before Alice left the containment center, Dryden had called her back.

"One last thing," he had said. "Always have a Plan B."

* * *

Carlos strolled to the control room, confident that nobody would be there. It was well past midnight after all, and most of the resistance was inside their chambers, sleeping. Those who were on patrol duty were stationed far from the control room.

He wouldn't be bothered.

Carlos opened the door and went to the main computer, intent on learning the new plans that the council had prepared. Carlos was aware that Alice had consulted with Dryden earlier that day, where they discussed possible strategies. It was likely that Alice had encoded these plans in the computer.

Carlos knew that Wesker would want to know what these plans were.

Carlos booted up the computer and sat down, waiting. Once the homepage appeared, Carlos browsed through the files, searching for the right documents. He found the folder he was looking for, and clicked on it.

Several document files popped up, and Carlos smiled to himself. He was about to click on the first one when someone spoke.

"Late night?"

Carlos jumped up from his seat and whirled around. "Who are you?"

Someone moved from the shadows and walked into the light.

Spence.

"I knew you were the traitor," Spence said, his eyes narrowing. "You framed my son, you son of a bitch."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Carlos answered, switching the computer off by pressing the button to the computer's power box. "You don't have any proof."

Spence smirked. "Oh, I think I do."

The Red Queen's hologram appeared beside Spence, and she was grinning. "I've recorded his activities, just as you asked, Percival."

"Good." Spence stepped towards Carlos, who stood his ground. "You should have left my son out of your schemes, asshole."

Carlos's mouth thinned.

"Wake the council, Angela," Spence said, and the Red Queen nodded. Seconds later all the lights in the facility switched on, and a collective groan was heard.

Carlos looked at Spence and then at the door. Before he could react, Spence launched himself at the former STARS operative. Both men fell to the floor in a flurry of fists. The Red Queen laughed as she watched the two fight each other.

Both were skilled in hand-to-hand combat, which made it difficult to say who would end up the victor. Spence was able to throw in several good punches, and Carlos managed to knee Spence in the stomach. Their fight was soon discovered by the rest of the resistance. The Red Queen's holographic image flickered out before the resistance arrived, with Claire being the first one on the scene.

"What's going on?" she exclaimed, running over to Carlos and helping him stand. "What the hell, Spence?"

"That dickhead is the one accessing our files!" Spence answered, pointing a finger at Carlos. "He was the one who sent copies of the council's plans to Wesker!"

"Do you have any proof?" Jill asked.

Spence nodded. "Angela?"

While the others looked at each other in confusion, a holographic image of a security camera feed was flashed inside the room. It showed Carlos accessing the computer and Spence confronting the STARS operative.

A second feed was then shown. Here the camera zoomed forward on the computer screen, and they could clearly see Carlos typing in Dryden's username and password. As one, the resistance members turned to Carlos.

"So it _was_ you," Leon said.

Before any of them could grab him, however, Carlos sprinted out of the room. Spence and Leon ran after him, their footsteps loud in the empty hallway.

Carlos headed towards the exit, which was close to the containment center. He spotted K Mart coming out of the center and grabbed her, locking her in a chokehold.

"Don't move, or I'll slit your throat," Carlos hissed.

"C-carlos?" K Mart spluttered. She never thought she'd be hearing Carlos say those words to her. The Carlos Olivera she knew was kind, funny, and gentle. He would never… "Oh my god. You're the mole."

The two heard footsteps approach, and Carlos dragged K Mart with him towards the exit. Spence and Leon rounded the corner, and both men skidded to a stop.

"Let her go, Carlos," Leon said, raising his hands. "Don't do anything drastic."

"Oh I won't," Carlos assured him. "As long as I get out of here alive, nothing will happen to her."

K Mart remained still, but Carlos's arm was crushing her neck. She gasped for air, only for Carlos to tighten his hold on her neck.

"You framed my son. I won't let you get away with it," Spence growled.

Carlos smirked. "Well, yes. It was amusing, really. You all seemed ready to believe the worst in him, you never bothered checking 'one of your own'."

"I always believed Dryden," Spence said. "Why do you think I was in the room in the first place? I just knew you were up to no good."

"Why? Jealous because Alice likes me more than you?" Carlos taunted.

By then the rest of the resistance had arrived. Ada and Alice had their guns drawn, while Claire stared in horror at her former comrade.

"Carlos," Claire called. "Let K Mart go."

Carlos laughed. "Look at you. The mighty resistance. Wesker knows your plans, and he will certainly crush you all."

Carlos reached the panel, and his fingers fumbled for the buttons. Before he could finish entering the sequence (another piece of information Wesker had given him), he gasped. His arm raised, as if of its own volition, allowing the girl to drop to the floor.

Carlos's eyes widened, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. A split second later he was hurled across the room, colliding with the metal wall.

"Dryden," Alice whispered. It seemed as if Dryden could use his psionic abilities even if he wasn't in the room with them.

Claire went to K Mart's side; the girl was coughing and clutching her throat. "You okay?"

"I'm…fine…" K Mart choked out. "It was Carlos all along?"

"Yeah, he is," Claire answered, glancing at the still form of Carlos Olivera. "I guess I was wrong about Dryden."

K Mart nodded and Claire helped her get to her feet. Spence grabbed Carlos by the scruff of his collar.

"I am going to enjoy this," Spence whispered. Before he could punch the living daylights out of Carlos, Alice placed a hand on Spence's shoulder.

"Stop."

Spence turned his head to look at her. "He's responsible for having Dryden placed in that cell, Alice."

"I know. But Wesker's controlling him. It's not really Carlos who's doing it."

"What do you suggest we do?" Leon asked, coming up behind the two. "If Wesker is controlling him we can't just let him go."

"I say put him in the containment center," Chris suggested.

Leon nodded. Spence glanced at Carlos, finally shoving the STARS operative down the hallway. He kept a firm grip on Carlos's collar, preventing the man from running away. Ada had even trained her assault rifle at Carlos, who grudgingly followed the group into the containment center.

As they entered they saw Dryden leaning against the glass, smiling.

"So the mole has finally been caught," he said. "How is K Mart?"

"I'm fine, Dry," K Mart replied. Claire still had an arm over K Mart's shoulder, but the girl smiled reassuringly at Dryden, who nodded.

The two had agreed that they would keep their relationship a secret – Dryden feared that once Wesker knew about it, the CEO would use K Mart as a way to get to him.

Ada entered the code for one of the cells, and Spence shoved Carlos inside. "Let's see how you like staying in a containment cell."

Carlos merely looked contemptuous.

"I had no idea you could use your psionic abilities that way," Alice said, moving closer to her son.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises," Dryden answered with a roguish wink.

* * *

**Umbrella Corporation Facility**

**Los Angeles**

**1500hrs_**

"And how long will it take to capture her?"

Wesker leaned back on his chair, watching the screen in front of him. He pressed the tips of his fingers together, thinking hard.

"Father?"

Wesker's eyes flickered over to the screen. Dryden wasn't the only child Wesker had mentored and fathered over the years. Alexis and Scratch were two girls heavily infected with the strain of the T Virus, but Wesker honestly didn't give them much of his attention (he had even stabbed out one of Scratch's eyes during one of their evaluation sessions). Dryden, with all his psionic abilities, had gained most of Wesker's attention as the boy grew up.

But Wesker maintained a firm hold on the two other girls, especially on Alexis. Scratch seemed…off. Still her powers were considerable.

"In time, Alexis. We will have her soon. I have yet to hear from our little mole."

Alexis nodded, and then glanced behind her. "My sister grows restless. I fear we may have an issue with her."

"I see. Deal with it, then."

Alexis pressed her lips together. "As you wish."

The video ended, and Wesker looked up to see Nicholai step into the room. "The team has assembled, Sir. When shall we transmit the broadcast?"

"Now." Wesker settled into a more comfortable position, while Nicholai went over to a console and pressed several buttons.

"Establishing communication link to New York facility," the mechanical female voice said.

Wesker smirked and waited for the signal. He was ready.


	9. The Cards Are on the Table

Chapter Nine

**The Hive**

**New York**

**0900hrs_**

There should be someone screaming, but the occupied cell next to his remained as silent as the grave. Oh there were a few faint scuffles every now and then, but other than that, his fellow prisoner was quiet.

Dryden leaned against the wall, as if he could absorb the thoughts of the older man who was standing a few feet away from him.

Two days had passed since the resistance had caught Carlos Olivera sending their backup plans to Albert Wesker. During those two days, Leon, Jill, and Alice had visited Carlos on countless occasions to ask him various questions.

Carlos simply stared blankly at them.

"You won't get anything out of him," Dryden had drawled. "Wesker probably severed his ties with his little mole."

Although his mother seemed to see the sense behind his words, Leon and Jill were determined to gather as much information as they could from the former STARS operative. Dryden knew that their efforts were futile; if Carlos was under the influence of pentatheromene, then Carlos wouldn't do anything without Wesker's permission.

The door to the containment center opened and K-Mart stepped in. Her visits were becoming more frequent, and although Dryden knew that the other resistance members had strong suspicions that he and K-Mart had become an "item," he was careful not to confirm those suspicions.

Wesker had a nasty habit of using people close to his foes to lure them into a trap.

"I brought you some food," K Mart said, her eyes briefly darting to the unseen figure (who Dryden knew was Carlos) in the next cell. "Your dad also had me give you some new clothes."

Dryden saw that some clothes hung from K Mart's arm. "Excellent. I haven't changed in quite a while."

K Mart's mouth twitched and she used the metal drawer on the side of the cell to transfer the food and the clothes. Dryden bit hungrily into a taco, while K Mart pulled up a chair and propped her chin on her hand. For a few minutes there was silence, as Dryden finished his food.

Once he was done, he wiped his mouth with a wad of tissue and stood up, taking his shirt off as he did. K Mart's eyes widened and she cleared her throat uncomfortably. Dryden paused, wondering what was making her feel uncomfortable.

K Mart slowly averted her head as Dryden slipped free from his pants, but just before Dryden changed into the black leather pants that his dad had given him, K Mart stole a peek.

She had imagined him to be well chiseled, and she was right. His body looked like it had been cut with a laser, and he looked like he could have been one of those underwear models she used to like gawking at in fashion magazines.

K Mart closed her eyes, only opening them when Dryden said her name. She saw that he was now fully clothed, and that he was watching her intently. Since he was wearing Spence's clothes, the similarities between father and son were unmistakable. The only feature that Dryden had inherited from Alice was his eyes.

"Hey," K Mart said, smiling. "When are you getting out?"

Dryden shrugged. "Soon, hopefully. I understand why they haven't let me out yet, but to be honest this is getting ridiculous. Perhaps Claire is convincing them that _I_ control Carlos."

"No she doesn't," K Mart defended. "She actually feels bad about suspecting you."

Dryden smirked. "Does she? I was under the impression that she hates me. She may have had a brief feeling of guilt, but she got over it pretty quickly. I don't see her in here."

K Mart frowned at Dryden. "I know you two aren't close, but Claire isn't like that. You were an asshole before, remember? She's just finding it difficult to forget that you shot an innocent man, took me hostage, tried to kill your own mom and Leon, and trussed her and Chris up in the helicopter."

"You got over it quickly," Dryden pointed out.

K Mart sighed in exasperation.

_Great, our first fight_, she thought.

Dryden must have thought so, because he moved towards her slowly. But before either of them could apologize, Claire entered the room. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw K Mart, and she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"K Mart, the others are looking for you," Claire said, although Dryden didn't believe her for one instant.

K Mart hesitated. She didn't want to part on bad terms, but Dryden turned away from her and walked over to the other end of his cell.

_If he doesn't want to patch things up, fine_, K Mart thought with annoyance. She turned around and joined Claire, and the two women left Dryden in the containment center.

* * *

**The Hive**

**New York**

**1200hrs_**

The signal appeared so suddenly that the resistance thought that it was just a hoax. Taylor Lung, one of Leon's comrades, was the one who picked up on the signal and alerted the council immediately.

"Looks like it's coming from somewhere on the west coast," Taylor replied as he hurried after Leon.

"Wesker," Alice said darkly.

"Not exactly," Taylor added, and Alice raised her eyebrows. "The signal seems to be coming from the east as well. From England, to be exact."

"England? Does Wesker have any allies there?" Leon glanced at Alice, who shrugged.

"Not that I'm aware of. Maybe Dryden knows. I think it's time for him to be released, don't you think?" Alice gave Leon a meaningful glance; the leader of the resistance nodded.

"Have Spence release your son, and then bring him to the control room. We might need his input." Leon and Taylor entered the control room, while Alice hurried to Spence's chambers.

The former security of the Hive was lounging on his bed, and his face brightened when Alice entered. "Well this is a pleasant surprise."

"Dryden is to be released," she replied, trying to ignore the way her stomach fluttered as she took in Spence's appearance. "You have the honor of doing it."

Spence was on his feet immediately. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"I want to, but Taylor picked up this transmission that seems to come from England."

"And of course you just have to be there. It's fine. I understand."

Alice studied him for a while, but besides his usual smirk, Spence looked sincere. She smiled slightly and they left his room together, separating only when Spence turned into the hallway that led to the containment center.

Alice reached the control room in time to see the massive screen split in half: one was showing the hated Wesker, and the other facing two young girls. One of them had a large scratch/scar on her face, while the other had an expression that suggested that someone was holding a huge pile of dung under her nose.

"Of course I expect the leaders of the resistance to be there," Wesker said. His eyes flickered to Alice, and he smirked. "Ah. Project Alice."

"Wesker." Alice refused to acknowledge the former chairman, instead focusing her attention to the two girls.

The girl with a scar over her eye gave a small smile, while the other merely blinked and studied Alice.

"She doesn't look like much," the contemptuous girl commented. "Are you sure that's her?"

Before Wesker could answer, the door to the control room opened. Dryden and Spence stepped in, the former his hands clasped behind his back. The moment he saw Wesker, however, his expression darkened.

"Wesker." Dryden scowled deeply.

"My, how fast your mother has rubbed off on you," Wesker commented, still smirking. "And to think that once you called me 'Father'."

"Is that him?" At the sight of Dryden, the girl with the scar became more animated.

"Be still, Scratch," the other girl scolded, and Scratch fell into an uneasy silence. "Yes, he looks remarkable. I can understand why you _used_ to consider him an asset."

Dryden smiled slowly. Whatever the girl had said didn't seem to faze him the slightest. "Now I see where you got the design for the White Queen, Wesker. The resemblance is uncanny. No, wait. I meant the Red Queen. They both have the same psychotic look in their eyes."

Alexis hissed and Dryden laughed.

"Alexis," Wesker said, and Alexis terminated the connection reluctantly. Before she did, however, Dryden and Scratch locked eyes, and for a moment, something powerful passed between the two of them.

And then it was gone.

"As I was saying, I am willing to attend the meeting, on the condition that the leaders of the resistance be present as well," Wesker said, his gaze landing on Dryden every so often. "_All_ of them."

"And where is this meeting to be held?" Leon asked in a strained voice.

"Why, in your facility, of course," Wesker replied. "That gives you the advantage of being on your own turf."

Leon hesitated, and Dryden could see that he was thinking hard.

"If you think we're going to agree, you're insane." Spence shook his head. "Seriously, don't tell me you're actually considering this!"

Alice looked at Leon, who looked at Wesker. Finally, Leon nodded.

Spence groaned and turned away in exasperation, while Wesker chuckled. "I'll see you soon, then. All of you."

The screen faded to black.

* * *

**The Hive**

**New York**

**0600hrs_**

The containment center was down to one prisoner.

Carlos paced his cell, oblivious to everything around him. Only when a figure entered the containment center did he raise his head. "What are you doing here?"

It was the first time he had spoken since being caught, and his voice was scratchy.

"What device is it?" Dryden asked, stepping into the light. In his hand he had a capped syringe, which carried a deep blue liquid. "What device has Wesker placed in you?"

"Awareness," Carlos replied with a sly grin. Dryden said nothing, but instead typed in the code.

Seconds before the cell door slid open, Dryden used his psionic ability to hold Carlos firm to the floor. As the young man stepped inside, he flipped Carlos onto the floor.

"I won't lie, Carlos Olivera," Dryden whispered as he leaned over the man. "This is going to hurt. A lot."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking sooooo daaaaamn loooong, but I honestly lost the creative funk for this fanfic and decided to take a break (after all, I don't want to make a crappy chapter). Hopefully you don't mind waiting, because the next chapters are the fight scenes, and I want to use all the characters I've brought back (I saw the film and was disappointed that the 'resurrected' characters weren't given a lot of screen time, save for Rain). I'm working on some ideas, so this is going to take some time. I expect the chapters to get longer though. :) **

**Sundragon: Hells bells, I meant MICHAEL Stoltzfus. I am such a space cadet. -_- Sorry about that. **

**Dryden has seen the latest film as well, and all he can say is: "Wesker for President?"**

**I'm actually excited to write something that explores the brother-sister relationship between Dryden and Scratch. I even have a prospective title: 'Scratch That'. Mind's working on overdrive, I know. x)**


End file.
